


Maybe?

by Shadowfire23



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowfire23/pseuds/Shadowfire23





	Maybe?

Hi so many of you may not know who I am or what I do but I am a published author and I use this site for either fanfic , select works-in-progress that I'm unlikely to continue, or ideas I have that I don't know if I actually want to make into actual works. So this is just a story idea I had while I was dreaming. The basics of it are essentially teenage shapeshifters and the female one runs away after being blamed for murder because there's werewolves in the area and the wolves have torn apart the couple of teens and the male main character finds her and convince her that she's going to go to jail and prison if they don't run away together and have a life and they just keep adopting kids don't have any ones biologically they just keep adopting a whole bunch of kids and at one point she's hit by lightning and she gets amnesia yeah and she wanted to going home only to find that the actual killer had long been caught and she didn't have to run away with this boy. So good idea bad idea should I actually ride it and see if you guys like it or just it's a meh?


End file.
